


Corazón y Alma

by Pieri_Ale



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: Michiru era su amante, su compañera, su alma gemela...pero el corazón y alma de Haruka solo podían pertenecer a su Princesa.
Relationships: Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Corazón y Alma

Haruka amaba a Michiru.

Michiru era su amante, su amiga, su compañera, su alma gemela. Lo fue durante Milenio de Plata, así como en la época actual. Michiru era su todo ... pero también era su nada.

Porque a pesar de lo importante que era Michiru en su vida, el corazón y el alma de Haruka solo pueden pertenecer a una persona.

Su princesa

Durante los días del Milenio de Plata, mientras cumplía con sus deberes de Outer Senshi, se enamoró de la dulce princesa que trataba siempre a sus guardianas con cariño.

Pero la princesa amaba a un terrestre. Y Haruka desde lejos tuvo que guardar su amor.

En esta segunda vida la vio primero en sus recuerdos, luego en persona. No había cambiado.

La princesa seguía tan resplandeciente como siempre, tan dulce e inocente.

Y Haruka volvió a caer.

Aprovechando su falta de recuerdos, la beso más de una vez. En su corazón sabía que ella le pertenecía al Príncipe Endimión, pero esos pequeños momentos eran suyos.

Haruka sueña con cabellos dorados y ojos de un azul tan hermoso como el cielo. Sueña con una dulce voz que la llama en las sombras buscando su protección. Sueña con aquella delicada figura que fácil encaja en sus brazos y con esos labios rosa que siempre tienen una palabra cariñosa para ella.

Sueña, sueña y sueña pues no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

La princesa nunca la amaría de la misma forma en que Haruka la ama. Pero eso no importa.

Porque a pesar de todo. A pesar de todas las complicaciones y batallas por venir, a pesar de saber que nunca podría ser ...

Haruka siempre le pertenece a su princesa.


End file.
